


Браслет из пырея

by seiya24



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiya24/pseuds/seiya24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У него свои друзья, свои интересы, своя маленькая уютная жизнь с разочарованиями и счастьем. У тебя своя. Другая улица, другие книги в книжном шкафу, другие номера телефонов в списке контактов, другие любимые магазины, другие заботы. Иногда тебе кажется, что у вас нет совершенно ничего общего. Что вы настолько разные, как люди, говорящие на разных языках, не понимающие, но вежливо улыбающиеся в ответ. И всё же ты кто-то в его жизни, а он кто-то в твоей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Браслет из пырея

*~>*<~*

 

 

Ты не знаешь, когда именно началась эта история. Иногда тебе кажется, что это было всегда, а иногда — что ничего, абсолютно ничего не было.

 

Может быть, всё началось в вашу первую встречу? Но ты отчётливо помнишь, как следующий год ненавидел выскочку однокашника.

 

А может, позже, на весеннем лугу, пропахшем травами.

 

Или за годы дружбы.

 

Только вот была ли она?

 

Нет, безусловно, вы проводили время вместе, иногда очень много, иногда даже слишком, а иногда месяцами исчезали из жизни друг друга. Не скучая, не заботясь. Ты не огорчался, осознав, что забываешь позвонить ему которую неделю, и не обижался, что забывает и он. А потом, столкнувшись в булочной воскресным утром, вы оба не могли понять, как же умудрились так долго друг друга избегать. Понимали, что скучаете по...

 

По чему?

 

Знал ли ты его? А он тебя знал?

 

О чём вы говорили вечерами? За что поднимали бокалы на таких частых совместных пьянках? О чём ты спрашивал его? Что рассказывал сам?

 

Память хрупкая, зыбкая, лёгкая, каждый раз ускользает. Рассказывает одни и те же истории, показывает одни и те же картинки.

 

 

* * *

 

**Один.**

 

На низком журнальном столике лежит пожелтевшее разрезанное пополам яблоко. Ты разглядываешь неровный срез, рассыпанные по прозрачной столешнице блестящие зёрнышки, махристые уголки шкурки, срезанной ножом. Оно так давно здесь (или это ты тут давно?), что перестало пахнуть, перестало выглядеть хоть немного привлекательно и аппетитно.

 

Заграничный виски действительно значительно крепче привычного соджу.

 

Ты откидываешь голову назад и минуту наблюдаешь, как на потолке пляшут зайчики от переливающегося в стакане льда.

 

Странная ночь, странная пьянка.

 

Напротив тебя Джеджун. Он уткнулся лицом в диванную подушку. На его чёрных взлохмаченных волосах играют те же блики — красноватый свет лампы в глубине полупрозрачных льдинок. Чертовски красиво, думаешь ты и тянешься к своим собственным волосам, словно желая поймать зайчика, разглядеть его как следует на влажной тёплой ладони.

 

Проходит время, ты допиваешь остатки горького пойла в своём бокале, не совсем уверенный, зачем это тебе надо, ведь ты уже настолько пьян, что вряд ли сможешь дойти даже до туалета.

 

Джеджун молчит. Ты знаешь, что он именно молчит, а не спит. Просто знаешь, как и то, что ночь ещё не подошла к концу.

 

— Жуки... Знаешь, у меня много жуков, — ещё через сотню пируэтов золотистых бликов говорит Джеджун куда-то в изгиб своего локтя.

 

Ты знаешь.

 

— И?

 

Он, наконец, поднимает голову, и ты замечаешь, что на его правой щеке отпечатался цветастый рисунок дивана, а под глазом образовалась складочка — отлежал. От этого он выглядит смешно и глупо, но ты решаешь промолчать и даже удерживаешь себя от самодовольной улыбки.

 

— Когда мне было четырнадцать, я мечтал собрать всех жуков в мире и прославиться, — поясняет он.

 

— А сейчас?

 

— Сейчас я так фантастически пьян! — Джеджун неожиданно хихикает, и ты не пытаешься понять, к чему всё это было, просто смеёшься вместе с ним.

 

Настроение в комнате незаметно меняется. Джеджун жуёт подсохшие мандарины и разливает остатки виски.

 

— Мне домой ехать, — возражаешь ты.

 

— Только не прикидывайся, будто не знаешь, что никуда я тебя не отпущу. Хотел спать в своей постельке, не надо было привозить виски. Я, между прочим, не собирался напиваться в хлам.

 

— Ты всегда в хлам, Дже.

 

— Только с тобой, придурок.

 

В итоге ты не возражаешь ни против того, чтобы быть ещё пьянее, ни против того, чтобы спать в квартире Джеджуна. Все твои эксперименты с алкоголем всегда приходятся на него. Ты даже не можешь вспомнить ни одного раза, когда бы уходил от него не рано утром и не с больной головой. Странная закономерность.

 

Он перебирается через столик, чуть не опрокинув пустую бутылку, и садится рядом с тобой.

 

— За правильный выбор, — говорит он и, не дожидаясь твоего ответа, делает два больших глотка.

 

Ты слишком пьян, чтобы обдумывать тост, и определённо слишком пьян, чтобы отслеживать свою реакцию на него.

 

Виски горькое и пахнет клопами. Ты жмуришься, стараясь подавить дрожь, тянешься за оставшимся одиноким яблоком.

 

— Кстати, о жуках, — выковыривая косточки, смеёшься ты.

 

— Да-да, настойка на жуках. Я тебя предупреждал, — Джеджун смешливый, совсем рядом, от него пахнет не виски, а мандаринами и сигаретами.

 

— Мне нравится, — протестуешь ты, отдавая ему половину яблока.

 

— Воспитал алкоголика, — он закатывает глаза и, засунув за щёку полученное яблоко, забирается на диван позади тебя.

 

— Со своими ты что, не пьёшь?

 

— Пью, конечно, но с тобой всё не так. Мне нравится — настоящие мужские пьянки.

 

Его пальцы забираются тебе за шиворот, ты почти подпрыгиваешь от неожиданности и забываешь прокомментировать «настоящие мужские пьянки». Джеджун смеётся, его пальцы перебираются выше, зарываются в твои волосы и это так хорошо, так волшебно приятно. Ты закрываешь глаза, позволяя ему делать всё что угодно, лишь бы не уходил, лишь бы он не останавливался.

 

 

**Два.**

 

День такой яркий, такой ароматный, кажется, даже серые плитки тротуара светятся, пытаясь тебя ослепить. Улица пахнет солнцем и хорошей погодой.

 

Тебе жарко в тёмно-синем пиджаке, и ты, сложив его как попало, засовываешь в сумку, и без того забитую.

 

Войдя в просторный холл института, в который вообще-то вот уже несколько лет исправно ходишь каждый день, ты чувствуешь лёгкое покалывание волнения и тревоги. Прощупывая свои ощущения, думаешь о них. Сегодня у тебя два новых урока:  биология и экономика.

 

Класс биологии на втором этаже, самая дальняя дверь в правом крыле, аудитория номер 225. Солнечная сторона.

 

Ты приходишь заранее, не любишь опаздывать, не хочешь произвести плохое впечатление на преподавателей, да и утро слишком яркое, чтобы ты мог удержать себя в постели. Такое редко бывает.

 

Сначала тебе кажется, что в этом классе совсем мало студентов, половина парт пустует. Но потом ты понимаешь: никто не сидит на своих местах, все ушли в дальнюю часть класса. Там, на ближней к окну парте, лежит парень, раскинув в стороны руки. Он тонкий, а его белоснежная рубашка с накрахмаленным воротником светится на солнце как...

 

«Привидение», — думаешь ты в первую секунду и даже открываешь рот от удивления и восторга.

 

А потом парень так неожиданно подпрыгивает и с ногами забирается сначала на парту, а затем и на широкий подоконник, края которого разрисованы синей, чёрной и красной пастой. Его силуэт — большой и яркий — внезапно загораживает солнце и голубое небо, а затем исчезает за окном. Все присутствующие охают, то же делаешь и ты.

 

Взволнованные люди высовывают головы в открытое окно, с ужасом пытаясь разглядеть тело неожиданного самоубийцы. Ты не замечаешь, как оказываешься одним из них, заинтересованный судьбой придурка, в первый же день учёбы решившего так поэтично, не меньше, покончить с жизнью.

 

Но там никого нет.

 

И ты второй раз за пять минут сомневаешься в реальности этого существа. Призрак, ангел, демон...

 

Толпа взволнованно шепчется, кто-то даже плачет, кто-то истерически смеётся...

 

Пока...

 

На пороге аудитории не появляется совершенно невредимый, улыбающийся от уха до уха парень, который больше не кажется тебе невероятным или призрачным.

 

Толпа ликующе устремляется к радостному Герою, восхищённо восклицая, одобряя. А ты разочарованно садишься на свободное место возле окна и решаешь его ненавидеть.

 

 

**Три.**

 

Зыбкое пламя потухающего костра яркое и тусклое одновременно. Ты следишь, как маленький прозрачный язычок самозабвенно лижет почерневший камень. Как он, спрятанный от ветра, склоняется то влево, то вправо, прогибается, угасает, поднимается заново. Прижимается к чёрной поверхности, обнимает её и тут же отталкивает, отстраняясь.

 

— Любуешься?

 

Ты не оборачиваешься, и так прекрасно зная кто это. Ждёшь, когда он сядет рядом с тобой, укроет ваши плечи принесённым с собой одеялом и так же заворожённо уставится на костёр.

 

— Угу, — ты молчишь еще немного, ожидая, когда «твой» огонёк снова не оттолкнётся от камня, и как только это происходит, спрашиваешь, поворачиваясь к ночному гостю: — Не спится?

 

— Мне холодно, а тебе одиноко. Зачем страдать по отдельности, Мини.

 

— Тоже логика.

 

В соседних палатках спят ваши друзья, институтские знакомые. Вам нравится делать вид, что студенческая жизнь всё ещё продолжается, несмотря на прошедшие годы. Нравится думать, что вы всё ещё можете пить соджу у того же самого озера, а потом в два ночи полезть в него купаться. Нравится петь песни и вспоминать старые, не актуальные больше шутки, трепать друг друга за волосы, отгонять комаров.

 

— Как работа? — спрашиваешь ты.

 

Джеджун прячет замёрзший нос в край одеяла, ненароком скрывая и правый глаз.

 

— Скучно, — отвечает он, — но мне подходит.

 

«Скучно» у тебя ну никак не ассоциируется с Джеджуном, но ты решаешь не озвучивать свои мысли, не пытаться уточнить. Можно ли?

 

— Пойдёшь со мной в понедельник по магазинам? У меня выходной.

 

— Нет, — отказываешься ты (как и всегда), — пресс-конференция.

 

— Тоже мне научный работник, — смеётся он, принимая отказ (очередной). — Куплю тебе галстук.

 

Тебе вдруг хочется всё отменить и согласиться, пойти с ним по магазинам, купить дюжину ненужных вещей, съесть сэндвич в первом попавшемся фаст-фуде. Раскритиковать Джеджуна за ужасный вкус, долго жаловаться на утомительный длиннющий день. Каждые пять минут напоминать ему о том, что хочешь пить и очень устал, и о том, какой он невыносимый тип и как ты ненавидишь его. Много смеяться, даже если в пятидесяти процентах случаев про себя. Наслаждаться.

 

С озера дует слабый ветерок. Тревожит макушки деревьев, подгоняет к вашему костру сухие травинки, роняет пожелтевшие листья.

 

Джеджун тянется ладонями к затухающему пламени. Его пальцы покраснели, а с плеча сползло одеяло, из-за шиворота его растянутого синего свитера торчат иголки. Это Чжунон несколько часов назад свалил его в кучу пожухшей листвы. Они как два подростка, кувыркаясь, катались по всему периметру вашей полянки, смеялись и стягивали с друг друга ботинки. А вы ели подгорающие шашлыки и веселились, наблюдая за ними.

 

Ты тянешься вперёд и легко достаёшь колючую иголку.

 

— Мм? — оборачивается Джеджун.

 

Ты демонстрируешь ему свою находку.

 

— Не кололась?

 

— Ой, очень, — почёсывая шею, признаётся он, — спасибо.

 

Он подбрасывает сухие веточки в костер, кладёт большую шишку на самый край пологого камня и садится на своё место.

 

— Знаешь, нам же не обязательно никого сторожить, мы все можем спать, — задумчиво сообщает он.

 

— Ты только сейчас это понял? — подкалываешь ты.

 

— Нет.

 

— Я тебя ждал, ты же любишь ночные посиделки у костра.

 

— Мин, ты их любишь.

 

Через час не очень-то оживлённой беседы ты решаешь полежать. У Джеджуна костлявые коленки, и одеяло у вас только одно. Но тебе не холодно, наверное, ветер утих.

 

Небо безоблачное, звёздное, далёкое, лунное, ускользающее.

 

 

*~>*<~*

 

У него свои друзья, свои интересы, своя маленькая уютная жизнь с разочарованиями и счастьем. У тебя своя. Другая улица, другие книги в книжном шкафу, другие номера телефонов в списке контактов, другие любимые магазины, другие заботы.

 

Иногда тебе кажется, что у вас нет совершенно ничего общего. Что вы настолько разные, как люди, говорящие на разных языках, не понимающие, но вежливо улыбающиеся в ответ.

 

И всё же ты кто-то в его жизни, а он кто-то в твоей.

 

* * *

 

**Четыре.**

 

Верхушки деревьев упорно говорят тебе, что на улице ветер, хотя ты его не чувствуешь.

 

Небо похоже на забрызганную чернилами бумагу — синее, белое, чёрное. И эти склоняющиеся макушки (тополя, кипарисы), безликие в наступающем вечере, словно кисточки, размазывающие краску по небосводу.

 

Ты бы ещё долго мог смотреть на небо, если бы не наконец подошедший, опоздавший на полчаса Джеджун и не естественные законы природы, не позволяющие ни погоде, ни времени дня быть чем-то постоянным. Собственно, ты благодарен обоим этим «если».

 

— Похож на воробья — насупленный, взъерошенный, — первое, что говорит тебе Джеджун, садясь рядом на скамейку и протягивая коричневый бумажный пакет (с булочками, ты уже и так знаешь). — Подкуп, — объясняет он, — прости, что опоздал.

 

— Со свидания что ли сбежал? — спрашиваешь ты, засовывая в рот булочку целиком и разглядывая его белый воротник, выглядывающий из-под куртки.

 

Джеджун смотрит на тебя как-то особенно, ты не можешь понять: не то насмешливо, не то обвиняюще.

 

— Разве я похож на того, кто сбегает со свиданий?

 

— Да, — честно отвечаешь ты.

 

Он долго смеётся, глядя на тебя хитро и серьёзно одновременно, а потом ворует у тебя булочку.

 

— Педсовет, — поясняет он, наконец. — На свидания я в накрахмаленных рубашках не хожу и уж точно не назначаю после свиданий встречи.

 

Ты думаешь о том, что очень хочешь спросить, как часто он ходит на свидания, с кем...

 

Небо уже полностью закрашено чёрной краской. Ты стараешься увидеть былые просветы белого или хотя бы синие разводы.

 

Вы оба утопаете в тишине, пока Джеджун её не нарушает.

 

— Дурацкий парк.

 

— Тогда почему мы всегда встречаемся именно тут?

 

Ты удивлён его внезапному заявлению. Ты не любишь этот парк. Ты ходишь сюда только из-за Джеджуна, который упорно не желает менять место встреч.

 

Парк некрасивый, неуютный, слишком маленький, слишком открытый, слишком искусственный. Тут нет любимых тобой раскидистых дубов, стройных сосен, приземистых ив. Обязательно раскиданных тут и там, без порядка, грубо, спонтанно. Тут нельзя сойти с асфальтированной дорожки и нырнуть в таинственную щель между кустами, пусть только для того, чтобы очутиться на соседней асфальтированной дорожке. Тут нет холмиков с травой, потёртой и местами вырванной — настоящей.

 

Почему он его не любит? И почему ходит?

 

Джеджун раздумывает над ответом: поднимает воротник, закидывает ногу на ногу, стирает пасту с правой ладони.

 

Ты хочешь подтолкнуть его плечом, а ещё лучше встряхнуть как следует.

 

— У всего есть своё место, Чанмин. То, что ему подходит, — легкомысленно говорит он и поворачивается к тебе. — Этот парк наше место.

 

— Глупости, — говоришь ты быстрее, чем успеваешь подумать.

 

Джеджун улыбается.

 

— Думаешь?

 

Тебе было хочется съязвить или высмеять его бредовую теорию, но есть что-то, что-то маленькое и назойливое внутри тебя, не позволяющее спорить. И вместо того, чтобы разбить его утверждение в пух и прах, ты спрашиваешь, зачем-то понижая голос:

 

— Это изменится?

 

И тут же понимаешь, что боишься ответа, каким бы он ни был. А ещё, что не знаешь, чего ждёшь.

 

У Джеджуна глаза цвета сумерек — они глубокие, разные в зависимости от погоды и времени года. В них живут искорки и тени, такие маленькие и лёгкие, порой ты упускаешь, когда они появляются и когда исчезают. Они тоже что-то, за чем ты можешь наблюдать очень долго.

 

Он ничего не говорит. Не улыбается, не хмурится. Похожий сейчас на того самого мальчишку, когда-то ловившего на лугу жуков. Зачаровавшего тебя, пробившегося сквозь барьеры и ненависть.

 

Наваждение.

 

Ты моргаешь, стряхивая оцепенение.

 

Джеджун стоит напротив тебя, смешливо улыбаясь.

 

— Ну что, на сегодня мы точно выполнили дань мистическим правилам человечества, можно уносить отсюда ноги. Хочу рыбных чипсов и пива в той забегаловке, что в прошлый раз показывал Инхон.

 

Шагая рядом с ним по широким дорожкам, освещённым невысокими серыми фонарями, ты думаешь о деревянных столиках и высоких табуретах, о глиняных мисочках с чипсами (которые съест Джеджун) и орешками (которые съешь ты), о кружках из толстого стекла и хмельной белой пене. Никаких глубоких глаз Джеджуна, загадочных слов и далёких предчувствий.

 

 

**Пять.**

 

— Я считаю, что те люди, которые будут игнорировать эти Олимпийские игры, совершенно правы!

 

— Олимпийские игры не имеют никакого отношения к политике, Джеджун.

 

— Имеют, ты сам это прекрасно знаешь, Чанмин. И не надо использовать со мной этот твой тон «опять этот ничего не понимающий плебей начинает пороть чушь». Я не твои друзья журналисты.

 

Ты отправляешь в рот большой кусок морковки и откладываешь палочки в сторону. Джеджун упрям и ужасно раздражителен. Вздыхаешь, подбирая правильные слова, чтобы объяснить, что он не прав. Если бы это был кто-то из твоих коллег, ты бы не стал ничего доказывать, предпочитая отступить и остаться при своём мнении. Всё равно в своей статье ты напишешь то, что хочешь. А тратить время на пустые споры... Журналисты народ упёртый и принципиальный.

 

— Единственное, что докажут люди и страны, не приехавшие в Пекин, так это то, что для них политика важнее спорта. Спорт же в данном случае, как и всегда в Олимпийских играх, символизирует мир, равенство и брат...

 

— Значит, тебе плевать на Тибет? — перебивает Джеджун.

 

— Тибет не имеет отношения к тому, кто выше прыгнет и быстрее пробежит. То, что сейчас некоторые организации поднимают шумиху на эту тему, только очередной виток моды, если хочешь.

 

— Моды? Ты с ума сошёл?! Там гибнут люди!

 

— В Африке они тоже гибнут, и в Южной Америке, но сейчас модно говорить о Тибете.

 

Джеджун трясёт головой, словно пытаясь вытряхнуть услышанные слова.

 

Он не наивен, не подвержен чужому мнению, непредвзят, не однобок, не цепляется за стереотипы, открыт всему новому.

 

Вы спорите ещё полчаса, пока в тарелках не заканчивается еда, а стрелка часов не указывает на скорое окончание обеденного перерыва.

 

Джеджун улыбается, надевая лёгкую весеннюю куртку.

 

— До встречи с тобой я никогда так много не думал о политике, — сообщает он. — Ты меня совратил.

 

— Что-то же я должен был сделать для тебя такого же плохого, — смеёшься в ответ ты.

 

Он ничего не отвечает, и тебе вдруг кажется, что твоя фраза ужасно двусмысленна, что Джеджун мог не так её понять, придать не то значение.

 

А какое оно у неё было?

 

Вы идёте к выходу молча. Ты пытаешься понять, не изменилось ли его настроение. Он кажется таким же — вежливо кланяется вашей официантке, достаёт деньги из кармана, платит, хваля сегодняшние блюда и чай, тем же сильным резким движением открывает входную дверь...

 

На улице, в аромате ранней, уже цветущей весны, когда ты почти готов спросить или лучше сразу объясниться, Джеджун поворачивается и удивлённо смотрит:

 

— Что-то не так, Мин?

 

Ты нервно смеёшься над своей глупостью, удивляясь, когда успел стать таким мнительным.

 

— Что только не придёт в голову, — объясняешь ты и тут же предлагаешь, поправляя расслабленный перед обедом галстук: — Встретимся на выходных? Мне подарили дорогущую бутылку Шардоне.

 

— Конечно, — сразу же соглашается он. — Люблю французское. Искуситель!

 

Его присутствие как терпкое вино — пьянящее и расслабляющее. С того первого раза, как вы вместе напились, за три дня до выпускного вечера в его разбитой старой машине, нет никого, с кем было бы так хорошо и спокойно выпивать, без условностей и правил. Когда можно делать всё что угодно, не пытаясь произвести впечатление и не боясь выглядеть глупо, говорить то, что думаешь, и думать то, что говоришь.

 

Может, ему тоже не с кем пить, думаешь ты. Так или иначе, почти ни одна ваша встреча не проходит без алкоголя.

 

— Буду ждать твоей статьи, — говорит Джеджун на прощание, следя взглядом за подъезжающим автобусом.

 

— Послезавтра выйдет. Я позвоню, договоримся о времени и месте встречи.

 

Он кивает, уже становясь на первую ступеньку автобуса. И тебе жаль, что обед длится всего час.

 

 

**Шесть.**

 

Ты вбегаешь на третий этаж по широкой лестнице, посередине которой лежит потёртый красный ковёр — пафосно и гордо. Зал с высокими потолками и широкими окнами, пахнущий плесенью, конфетами, приторными духами строгой смотрительницы — именно так ты представляешь себе любую среднестатистическую библиотеку, и эта совершенно не выбивается из этого образа.

 

За дальним столом в углу, вдалеке от окон и света, возле полки с самыми толстыми книжками, сидит Джеджун. Он всегда сидит там, и ты гадаешь, единственный ли он человек, любящий это место или, может, остальные студенты специально оставляют его для него.

 

— Жуки? — спрашиваешь ты, садясь напротив него.

 

— Нет, флавоноиды, — не отрываясь от толстенной книги, отвечает он.

 

— Даже спрашивать не буду.

 

— Вы ещё будете проходить их по химии.

 

— Вот тогда и расскажешь.

 

— А у тебя что?

 

— Не поверишь, но всё ещё доклад по политологии.

 

— Ты же должен был сдать его в прошлый четверг?!

 

— Не сдал...

 

— Тоже мне отличник.

 

В его голосе скорее восхищение, чем упрёк, но ты чувствуешь себя виноватым за то, что подводишь ожидания.

 

Листая тонкие страницы справочников по правоведению, ты искоса поглядываешь на стопку книг, лежащую возле Джеджуна. Всё же разглядывать жуков он сегодня собирается, усмехаешься ты про себя.

 

— Только когда всё закончу, — словно читая твои мысли, говорит он, быстро что-то записывая своим мелким неразборчивым подчерком на уже наполовину исписанном листе. — Я иногда так себя шантажирую. Вроде как помогает.

 

— Типа одна страница сочинения — один жук?

 

— Не совсем так, но суть ты уловил.

 

Ты возвращаешь своё внимание к учебникам и конспектам, вспоминая, что нужно доработать, и обдумывая, как это лучше написать.

 

То, что за окнами совсем стемнело, ты замечаешь только тогда, когда на ту самую строчку, которую ты вдумчиво пробегаешь глазами, ложится мятная конфетка в зелёной обёртке.

 

Джеджун потягивается, наблюдая, как ты засовываешь конфету за щёку.

 

— Спасибо, — говоришь ты, улыбаясь ему.

 

Из всех людей в мире он меньше всего похож на того, кто в состоянии часами тихо сидеть и что-то учить, да просто сидеть, и всё же... Наверное, массивные полки с книгами так на него действуют.

 

Заниматься ты любишь именно с ним.

 

— Совсем засиделись, я даже про жуков забыл, — забавным тоном жалуется он.

 

— Но закончил? Или флавоноиды... — ты старательно выговариваешь незнакомое название, вопросительно глядя на него — «правильно»? — тебя тоже увлекли?

 

— Ещё бы, их шесть с половиной тысяч!

 

— Твоих-то членистоногих побольше будет.

 

— Будет, — соглашается он.

 

Его взгляд становится немного мечтательным и хмурым одновременно. Ты не решаешься спросить, о чём он думает, считая, что не имеешь на это права.

 

Студенты шумно покидают библиотеку, вечер — это не то время, когда кому-то хочется сидеть в четырёх стенах, да ещё и забитых книгами.

 

Джеджун ненадолго отходит, относя на место книги, по которым занимался, а вернувшись, пододвигает к себе жуко-литературу. Он лениво листает страницы, подперев голову рукой, в основном разглядывает картинки. Но ты знаешь, стоит ему наткнуться на что-то новое, как он будет увлечённо читать, делая пометки в своём потрёпанном блокнотике с наклейками жуков на обложке.

 

Его присутствие умиротворяет тебя, позволяя сосредоточиться.

 

Каждые полчаса перед твоим носом появляется новая конфета — яблочная, лимонная, карамелька, барбариска...

 

Ты оглядываешься по сторонам, пряча очередной фантик в задний карман джинсов.

 

— Почти закончил, — сообщаешь ты. — Ты как, готов идти домой?

 

— Готов.

 

Через несколько минут вы разносите все книги по местам, собираете разбросанные по столу исписанные бумаги и ксерокопии и не спеша спускаетесь по широкой лестнице с потёртым красным ковром.

 

— Булочная? — уже на улице говорит он.

 

— Угу, — соглашаешься ты.

 

*~>*<~*

 

Ты не был одинок, у тебя были девушки. Хорошие, умные, красивые.

 

Те, кто готовил для тебя ужин, дарил на дни рождения носки и галстуки, а в день святого Валентина шоколад. Те, которые нежно тебя целовали и умели чувственно снимать одежду. С мягкой кожей, тонкими пальцами, упругими грудями, длинными ногами, восхитительными стонами.

 

Ты любил каждую из них. Когда ты был с ними, именно так и думал. Сейчас думаешь. Ты не уходил ни от одной из них, и они тебя не бросали. Просто «нужно ещё оглядеться», «как-то незаметно страсть поутихла» и «работа, дела, а в жизни столько всего интересного»...

 

Тебе бы хотелось вернуть каждую из них. Но ни по одной из них ты по-настоящему не скучаешь.

 

* * *

 

**Семь.**

 

Его губы алые от поцелуев, влажные, припухшие. Мягкая улыбка, приоткрытый рот, растрёпанная чёлка, торчащая из-под жакета голубая футболка, развязанные шнурки на кедах...

 

Такой...

 

...Джеджун.

 

Она перебирает волосы на его затылке, лохмача ещё сильнее, а он улыбается ей той улыбкой или не той?.. Она приподнимается, становясь на цыпочки, притягивает его для ещё одного поцелуя, и он опять прижимает её к стенке, обнимая за талию.

 

Их губы соприкасаются снова и снова, ты можешь разглядеть игру языков и, кажется, даже расслышать сбивчивое дыхание, счастливые смешки, влюблённый шёпот.

 

Она красивая, наверное, самая красивая девушка, которую ты видел.

 

На ней чёрная юбка, кофточка с рукавами три четверти, длинный полосатый шарф и клетчатая кепочка у Джеджуна в руках.

 

Её кепка — у Джеджуна в руках.

 

То, как они стоят в безлюдном переулке, спрятавшись от прохожих и солнечных лучей, то, как он притягивает её с каждым разом всё ближе и как она подаётся навстречу... Чёрная резинка на её запястье, заломившийся рукав его жакета — любовники. Об этом кричит всё. Только слепой мог бы усомниться. И всё же ты зачем-то пытаешься убедить себя в том, что она может быть старой знакомой, подругой, сестрой, новой знакомой...

 

— Ещё что-нибудь? — отвлекает твоё внимание подошедшая официантка.

 

— Нет, принесите мне счёт, — сбивчиво просишь ты, на мгновение отворачиваясь от окна.

 

Когда ты смотришь обратно, они всё ещё там.

 

Джеджун, смеясь, пытается собрать её волосы в хвостик, она позволяет, поправляет его одежду.

 

Приведя себя в порядок, они всё равно не отходят друг от друга. Их пальцы сплетены, их тела интимно близко.

 

Наконец, он целует её в щёку и явно собирается отступить, но она не позволяет, ловя его губы, затягивая в ещё один поцелуй.

 

Бесконечно...

 

Тебе кажется, так будет продолжаться и продолжаться, но девушка неожиданно отбирает свою кепку и, легко оттолкнув Джеджуна в сторону, смеясь выбегает из их укрытия на людный тротуар. Он следит за тем, как она, обернувшись и помахав ему кончиком полосатого шарфа, исчезает, утопает в толпе.

 

Его лицо светлое и радостное. Он кажется лёгким, незнакомым.

 

Ты следишь за тем, как он, подняв воротник жакета, пряча улыбку и покрасневшие от поцелуев губы, устремляется вверх по улице в противоположную от неё сторону. Джеджун, светящийся среди прохожих, яркий, ни на кого не похожий.

 

Влюблённый? Полюбивший?

 

На столике перед тобой лежит маленькое белое блюдце с кусочком чёрного шоколада и сложенным пополам счётом.

 

 

**Восемь.**

 

Улица пахнет утром, прошедшим ночью дождём, разогревающими асфальт солнечными лучами и... хлебом.

 

Сонно спускаясь в уютную маленькую булочную и занимая очередь, ты думаешь, что хотел бы научиться вставать пораньше, чтобы чаще встречать утро, чтобы чаще заставать настоящее солнце.

 

Люди в булочной обсуждают последние новости: приближающиеся выборы президента, поднятие цен на рис. У кого-то дочка выходит замуж, у чьего-то сына выпал первый зуб.

 

Тебе нравится атмосфера, лёгкий гул, ненавязчивая болтовня.

 

— Мин, ты? Давно тебя не видел, — раздаётся позади тебя знакомый голос.

 

Ты оглядываешься, ёжась от лёгкого порыва ветра, ворвавшегося в магазин вместе с новым посетителем. За пожилым мужчиной в коричневом пиджаке и старомодной шляпе, в самом конце очереди стоит Джеджун. Он кажется немного другим, но ты не можешь понять почему. Его волосы зачёсаны как-то иначе, на нём куртка, которую ты не видел, широкие джинсы и яркая-яркая улыбка. Тот же Джеджун, которого ты знаешь множество лет и... словно немного новый.

 

— Привет!

 

Ты рад его видеть и не можешь понять, почему вы не виделись так давно.

 

В очереди неудобно разговаривать, поэтому вы просто многозначительно, радостно улыбаетесь друг другу. Тебе слегка неловко, ты не уверен, что должен ему сказать, что спросить и как это правильно сделать. Вдруг изменилось что-то такое глобальное?!

 

Купив два батона и четыре ароматные булочки, ты киваешь ему, предупреждая, что подождёшь у входа в магазин.

 

Солнце становится выше, с ним теплеет воздух. Весна в самом рассвете, и этот день определённо один из её восхитительных пиков.

 

Ты щиплешь уже вторую булочку, в очередной раз убеждаясь, что самый вкусный хлеб — это тот, что съеден по дороге из булочной домой.

 

Джеджун появляется в дверях магазина как раз тогда, когда ты успеваешь проглотить очередной кусочек и запретить себе доедать остатки, сохранив их к чаю.

 

— У меня выходной, а я, дурак, проснулся в семь и так захотел пирожков с повидлом. Как дела? — непринуждённо говорит он, так словно вы виделись только вчера, а не чёрт знает сколько месяцев назад.

 

— Хорошо. Ты, просыпающийся в семь, более вероятно, чем я, встающий в восемь, чтобы сбегать за батоном.

 

— Точно, — смеётся он. — Торопишься? Может, погуляем? Погода чудесная, так давно тебя не видел.

 

— Погуляем, — соглашаешься ты, радуясь, что с ним всегда так легко.

 

Вы сворачиваете в узкий переулок, никаких машин и прохожих — дворы, редкие гирлянды из только что постиранного белья, мяукающие кошки, старики на скамейках, уже играющие в шахматы или нарды.

 

Джеджун жуёт пирожки с повидлом и рассказывает тебе о своих студентах, новых правилах преподавания и изменениях в программе, не забывая спрашивать и про твою работу.

 

Через час вы, усевшись на кусочке зелённой травы под большим деревом недалеко от твоего дома, производите обмен — он тебе последний пирожок с повидлом, а ты ему булочку с изюмом, тоже последнюю. Воздух вокруг вас такой сладкий и душистый. Над Джеджуном летают бабочки, несмотря на то, что повидло теперь у тебя. И ты развлекаешься тем, что следишь как одна из них, обыкновенная капустница, настойчиво пытается сесть на выбившуюся прядь его чёрных волос.

 

Он протягивает тебе на ладони только что найденного на стволе дерева жука.

 

— Смотри.

 

— У тебя такой уже есть.

 

— Есть, — соглашается он, сажая жука на место, — но этот живой, мне нравятся живые жуки.

 

— Встретимся на выходных, сходим выпьем пива, побуяним? — предлагаешь ты.

 

— Давай. Понять не могу, чего не звонил тебе столько времени. Но это всё ты виноват наверняка, со своей месячной командировкой в Китай.

 

— Китайцы и виноваты.

 

— И не говори, они-то уж точно во всех наших несчастиях виноваты! — радостно подхватывает он.

 

Джеджун провожает тебя до подъезда. По дороге вы обсуждаете время и место следующей встречи, а потом он уходит, торопясь успеть в булочную до обеденного перерыва, чтобы купить парочку пирожков с повидлом и ещё «чего-нибудь вкусненького».

 

Положив на кухонный стол пакет со свежими батонами, ты ставишь подогреваться чайник.

 

 

**Девять.**

 

В комнате слишком жарко, слишком душно. За окном давным-давно наступившая ночь, густая и тёмная, без звёзд и луны, облачная и туманная.

 

Ты совсем не пьян, хотя на журнальном столике стоит уже пустая бутылка вина. И всё же ты не понимаешь, что происходит, не осознаёшь, что делаешь.

 

Податься вперёд, заглянуть в его глаза — огромные, светлые — и прижаться губами к его губам.

 

Укусить, провести языком, попытаться всосать.

 

Наваждение.

 

Оно рушится в тот же миг, когда Джеджун, злой и сильный, отталкивает тебя.

 

— Что... — кричит он, вскакивая на ноги.

 

На его лице непонимание и удивление. Он смотрит на тебя, ожидая ответа. У тебя его нет. Разве что... «так и должно быть» — крутится в голове, но ты и сам не до конца понимаешь эти слова.

 

Секунды молчания, минуты тишины. Ты даже не пытаешься осмыслить то, что произошло.

 

У него бледная кожа и футболка с глубоким вырезом, белая, белая, белая... Родимое пятно на шее.

 

Ты делаешь шаг навстречу, замечая, что он тоже делает. И в тот же момент, до того как ты успеваешь испугаться удара... Губы Джеджуна касаются твоих, грубо, властно. Он бросает тебя к двери, прижимаясь всем телом, целуя так, как ты сам того хочешь, не успевая отвечать, не успевая уследить.

 

Тебя так ещё никогда не целовали, ты так ещё никого не целовал.

 

Сумасшествие.

 

Он отстраняется, тяжело дыша. Вы смотрите друг другу в глаза, словно никогда до этого не виделись. Ты не знаешь, чего ожидать: удара, скандала, укуса.

 

— Т-ты... — тянет Джеджун, его взгляд скользит между твоими глазами и губами.

 

Ты не хочешь говорить.

 

Отрываешься от двери, приобнимая его за талию, ведёшь обратно в центр зала к дивану и журнальному столику, засыпанному чипсами и обёртками от сыра. Он позволяет себя вести, позволяет уложить на пол, позволяет снять белую-белую-белую футболку, позволяет облизать соски...

 

Ты знаешь: это только от того, что он всё ещё в замешательстве, но потом... Потом он — возбуждённый, голодный — торопливо снимает одежду с тебя, касается всех запретных мест, целуется нагло, откровенно.

 

Кладя его грудью на спинку дивана, касаясь языком выступающих на шее позвонков, ты смутно осознаёшь, как же давно хотел этого — его, такого: обнажённого, капризного, настоящего. Чтобы так двигаться в нём, тянуть за руки, поглаживать спину, слушать его тяжёлое дыхание, стараться поймать своё.

 

Ты не пытаешься найти название тому, что между вами происходит. Ни тогда, когда он заставляет тебя стонать, ни тогда, когда кончает, ни тогда, когда кончаешь ты. Ни даже тогда, когда через несколько часов вы снова целуетесь в его спальне, на его цветных душистых простынях. И уж тем более не тогда, когда он, забросив твои ноги себе на плечи, входит в тебя.

 

Это первое утро в твоей жизни цвета восходящего солнца и с запахом зелёного чая.

 

*~>*<~*

 

Он умеет слушать, но ты не умеешь много говорить. Чаще всего вы комфортно молчали вдвоём или же обсуждали то, что не заслуживало такого внимания: природные явления, вкус напитков, любимую еду, общие воспоминания.

 

Ты удивляешься, как мог столько лет оставаться рядом с человеком, совершенно его не зная.

 

Через десять лет знакомства ты не знал того дня, в который он родился, не знал, как зовут его родителей, есть ли у него братья или сёстры... Зато ты знал, что он любит чай со свежими листьями мяты; знал, что когда он переживает, обязательно кусает щёки изнутри; что сколько бы он ни менял место жительства (а делал он это часто), он всегда перевозит с собой старое пианино, играющим на котором ты его никогда не видел. А ещё, что у него прохладные кончики пальцев, что он любит спать на полу, что прежде чем начать читать книгу, прочитывает её окончание.

 

И правда, бесполезные подробности.

 

Ты не можешь себе ответить, как смог узнать о них и почему столь уверен в их достоверности, даже сейчас. Тем более сейчас.

 

* * *

 

**Десять.**

 

Джеджун останавливается на одном из дальних парковочных мест у большого строительного супермаркета и выходит из машины. Ты ничего не успеваешь сказать, как он уже запрыгивает на бампер, а затем скрывается из виду, взгромоздившись на крышу автомобиля. Удивлённо моргая, ты пытаешься понять, во что ввязался.

 

— И долго ты будешь там сидеть с открытым ртом?

 

Ты почти подпрыгиваешь, увидев его голову в окне по правую сторону.

 

— Я не думал, что это, с позволения сказать, «приключение» будет включать в себя ещё и романтический элемент.

 

— Да ладно тебе, Мин, ты же не думал, что мы будем напиваться, сидя на заднем сидении этой развалюхи? Иди сюда, тут небо и тёплый ветер и никакого мерзкого запаха подтекающего масла и заплесневелого поролона в сидениях.

 

С этим сложно не согласиться, и ты неохотно решаешь последовать его примеру.

 

— Бутылки захвати, — смеясь, подсказывает он. — А ещё то одеяло, что валяется на заднем сидении, тут полно ржавчины.

 

— Сам ты, конечно, этого сделать не мог, — ворчишь ты, доставая одеяло, перекинувшись через своё сидение, задняя дверь-то не открывается. — Вот же развалюха, и где ты её достал?

 

— Должен слушаться своего хёна, — распевает Джеджун, запрокинув голову к звёздному небу.

 

— Как интересно, ты вспоминаешь о том, что хён, только когда тебе что-то от меня надо.

 

— Вот станешь для кого-нибудь хёном, посмотрим, как ты себя вести будешь.

 

Забравшись на бампер, ты подаёшь Джеджуну одеяло и наблюдаешь за тем, как он аккуратно расстилает его поверх крыши. На его джинсах следы ржавчины, а на ладонях серые разводы пыли.

 

Через несколько минут он усаживается с краю и, вытерев руку о футболку, подаёт её тебе, помогая забраться.

 

На крыше удобно и хорошо. Лето в самом разгаре, воздух горячий и густой, наполненный запахом трав и немного ржавчины.

 

Ты думаешь, что это место можно было бы считать романтичным, несмотря на то, что никакого прекрасного вида тут и близко нет, не в пример стандартным голливудским фильмам. Тут есть простор пустующей стоянки, закованные в асфальт одинаковые деревья и куст какой-то ароматной дряни, чей запах приятно щекочет нос с каждым ленивым порывом ветра.

 

— У меня через несколько дней выпускной, — открывая бутылку, неожиданно серьёзно говорит Джеджун.

 

— Знаю.

 

— С сентября начнётся практика в одной организации по защите природы. Шесть месяцев — и я, наверное, смогу найти ту работу, что сам хочу.

 

— А какую хочешь? — аккуратно спрашиваешь ты, не уверенный, имеешь ли право.

 

— Не знаю. Хочу… Только не смейся, а то я скину тебя отсюда!

 

Смущающийся Джеджун тебя удивляет.

 

— Не буду, — обещаешь ты, разглядывая его.

 

Он раздумывает мгновение, даже перестаёт бороться с пробкой.

 

— Учителем, — наконец говорит он очень тихо.

 

Ты молчишь, представляя его: входящего в класс, выводящего на доске своё имя, хмуро слушающего неправильные ответы, улыбающегося каждый раз, видя поднятую руку, задающего горы домашнего задания, приносящего на урок фотографии своих жуков, рассказывающего про фотосинтез, тычинки и разнообразные соцветия…

 

— Тебе бы пошло, — уверенно говоришь ты, надеясь, что он поймёт тебя правильно.

 

Джеджун улыбается своей такой светлой, милой улыбкой, и ты понимаешь, что будешь скучать без его непосредственности, без его совершенно непробиваемого упрямства, без его глупых шуток, назойливости… без него.

 

Его улыбка становится понимающей и немного грустной.

 

— Вот для этого я и купил четыре бутылочки соджу, — радостно сообщает он, хотя ты готов поклясться, он собирался сказать совсем другое.

 

— Ты же помнишь, что тебе ещё нас обратно везти?

 

— Боишься, что опьянеешь быстрее своего хёна?

 

— Давай сюда бутылку.

 

Джеджун, нахально улыбаясь, передаёт тебе бутылку, и следующие десять минут вы, прожигая друг друга упрямыми взглядами, сосредоточенно пьёте.

 

Голова начинает кружиться далеко не сразу, а только через четверть часа или половину от него?..

 

А когда вы осушаете и следующую бутылку, тебе кажется, что мир забавно раскачивается из стороны в сторону, катая тебя вместе с собой.

 

— Ты в первый раз что ли? — спрашивает Джеджун, отчего-то улыбаясь невероятно широко.

 

— Я пил... до этого… — врёшь ты.

 

— Что? Кока-колу!

 

— Вино и… и пиво.

 

— Пиво для подростков, а вот соджу для настоящих мужиков. Скажи спасибо, я сделал из тебя мужчину! — Джеджун смеётся, чуть ли не опрокидываясь назад и не падая с машины.

 

Ты хочешь возразить, оспорить, обозвать позёром, но вместо этого тоже смеёшься, удерживая его за коленку.

 

— Подожди, тебе нельзя так… — всё ещё хихикая, говорит Джеджун, внезапно переворачиваясь на живот и свешиваясь с крыши, ты еле успеваешь поймать его за пояс джинсов.

 

— Дурак! — без удержу ржёшь ты, чувствуя, как слабеют твои пальцы, а потом ещё сильнее, когда представляешь вас со стороны.

 

— Сейчаааааас, — раздаётся его голос из машины.

 

— Прикинь, нас застанет кто-то! У тебя джинсы крепкие?..

 

Воображаемая картина — Джеджун, сидящий без штанов на асфальте с шишкой на лбу, и ты, стоящий на крыше его развалюшистой машины с его джинсами в руках — доводит тебя до такого истерического ржания, как никогда в жизни.

 

— Быстрее, идиот, уроню! — кричишь ты в приступах смеха.

 

— Тяни! — приказывает он, и ты слушаешься.

 

Он тоже задыхается и хрюкает от невероятности ситуации или от алкоголя в крови.

 

Ты тянешь со всей силы, стараясь не замечать выступившие на глазах слёзы, пытаясь подавить слабость и смех. Но он так смешно барахтается, и все те картинки, что возникают у тебя в голове…

 

Несколько совершенно незабываемых минут — и Джеджун буквально падает на тебя, задыхаясь от смеха, запыхавшийся, взъерошенный, раскрасневшийся.

 

— Чуть не убился, — стонет он куда-то тебе в шею.

 

— У тебя склонность к суициду. Зачем я с тобой связался?!

 

Вы смеётесь, обнимаясь, и у вас даже хватает сил иногда тыкать друг друга пальцами в бока.

 

После ещё нескольких тяжелых приступов смеха, Джеджун вытирает свои влажные щёки и вытирает твои.

 

— Я же за сухариками тебе лазил, — объясняет он, для убедительности тряся у тебя перед носом несколькими пачками сухарей. — Хихикалка!

 

Тебе нравится слово и то, как он его произносит. Нравится настолько, что ты даже не находишь, что можно ответить, да и попытка сделать оскорблённое лицо тоже заканчивается неудачей. И ты молчишь.

 

Воздух становится горячее, звёзды ближе, и так хорошо просто лежать на крыше машины, рассматривая их, пытаясь поймать созвездия за протянутые к тебе усики. Касаясь плечом плеча смеющегося, болтающего глупости Джеджуна. Жевать сухарики с запахом (но не вкусом) сыра, которыми он тебя кормит, рассыпая крошки по футболке.

 

Ты вдыхаешь глубокий запах этой живой ночи и обещаешь себе ни за что не позволить Джеджуну исчезнуть из твоей жизни.

 

 

**Одиннадцать.**

 

— А что случилось со старыми добрыми пьянками? — спрашиваешь ты, со скукой разглядывая широкие стеллажи с DVD-дисками.

 

— Два прошлых раза мы так перебрали, у меня полдня болела голова, а ты жаловался на тошноту. Помнишь? — Джеджун, сидя на корточках, вчитывается в описания какого-то фильма с нарисованными на обложке двумя монстрами.

 

— Помню, немного.

 

— Тебе не кажется, что это повод временно воздержаться от выпивки?

 

— Эти два раза были три месяца назад.

 

— Я же не виноват, что тебя так надолго послали в Европу. И это, кстати, ещё один повод трезво провести время, хочу нормальный обоснованный рассказ, а не пьяные бредни, половину из которых я не запомню, а вторую не пойму.

 

— С последним у тебя всегда проблемы, — бурчишь ты, оглядываясь по сторонам в надежде обнаружить в видеопрокате хотя бы небольшой холодильник с пивом.

 

— Как же хорошо, что ты наконец вернулся, а то я скучал по таким изысканным комментариям, — Джеджун укоризненно смотрит на тебя.

 

— Если ты меня ещё и кормить откажешься, и не такое услышишь, — хмуришься ты.

 

Он смеётся и, поднявшись с корточек, проходит мимо тебя, схватив с полки первый попавшийся диск.

 

— Не изменился. Хорошо. Дома посмотрим, что за дрянь, — говорит он и направляется к хозяину проката.

 

По дороге к Джеджуну домой вы покупаете рамен и отвоёванные тобой две бутылочки пива.

 

Февраль слякотный и серый. Когда вы почти доходите до дома, где живёт Джеджун, начинает моросить мелкий дождик.

 

В этот момент ты ощущаешь, как же рад, что вернулся. Рад видеть вывески на родном языке, рад слышать знакомую речь, узнавать названия продуктов в магазинах, есть знакомую — самую вкусную в мире — еду. Тут и пахнет совсем иначе — дождём, зимой, домом.

 

— Прости, Мин, — говорит Джеджун, разогревая рамен, — надо было предупредить меня о том, что ты хочешь встретиться, не сегодня, а вчера, я бы сам что-нибудь для тебя приготовил.

 

— В следующий раз пришлю оповещение за неделю, — немного смущённо отвечаешь ты.

 

Пока он возится на кухне, ты, вставив принесённый диск в DVD-плеер и поставив его на паузу, бродишь по комнате, разглядывая найденный на диване толстый самодельный альбом с фотографиями жуков. На обратной стороне каждой странички корявым неразборчивым почерком Джеджуна написана дата, а иногда и обстоятельства, предшествующие фотографии. Тебе нравятся его запутанные смешные истории, каждая из них внезапно напоминает тебе, как часто ты был тем, кто наблюдал, был поблизости.

 

Фотографии не слишком красивые, некоторые размыты, некоторые откровенно кривые, другие обрезаны на середине жука, но есть и хорошие, чёткие, почти профессиональные кадры.

 

— Не самый лучший альбом, — говорит он, входя в комнату с подносом еды, — ужин готов.

 

— Я тебе книжку привёз про жуков Америки и Европы. С картинками.

 

— Знаешь же ты все мои слабости, — смеётся Джеджун, садясь на пол. — Теперь точно придётся платить ужином.

 

— Придётся, — соглашаешься ты, усаживаясь рядом с ним. — Ну, давай смотреть, что за современную глупость ты выбрал.

 

— А потом ты мне о Европе расскажешь, — напоминает он.

 

— Вот только пива выпью, — делая большой глоток, говоришь ты, — и сразу начну рассказывать.

 

Фильм на самом деле дурацкий, но тебе даже нравится. Как только ты набиваешь желудок горячим раменом и выпиваешь своё пиво, вы с Джеджуном начинаете предполагать возможности развития событий, вспоминать похожие сюжеты, наперебой цитируете любимые фразы, спорите, какой фильм самый худший за всю историю человечества…

 

И это ничего, что он забывает расспросить тебя про Европу, а ты забываешь узнать как у него дела. Тебе вовсе не кажется это главным.

 

**Двенадцать.**

 

Ты уже не слышишь потрескивания костра и звуков гитары, радостного смеха своих друзей. Ты идёшь вглубь этого ароматного леса, касаясь ладонями шершавых стволов и сочно-зелёных листьев, вдыхая запах травы и свободы, запах жизни, запах настоящего.

 

Тебе нравится, что от цивилизации можно сбежать так легко, стоит лишь ступить с протоптанной тропинки в сторону, в мягкий ковёр опавших прошлогодних листьев, лохматого мха, иголок и пробивающейся сквозь них травы.

 

Когда кусты расступаются, линия деревьев становится реже и перед тобой открывается поле. Высокая трава, белые ромашки, васильки. У тебя кружится голова от того, как же тут всего много. Так легко отпустить себя навстречу голубому небу и запаху душицы. Прорываться вперёд сквозь волны, кажется, пшеницы, может быть, кукурузы.

 

Ты улыбаешься прекрасному дню и всей этой свежести, и солнцу.

 

Чуть поодаль виднеется старое строение, и ты решаешь, что прежде чем вернуться в компанию друзей, неплохо бы осмотреть, что это такое.

 

Подойдя ближе, ты замечаешь зелёный велосипед, прислонённый к краю старой смотровой башни, и чёрный рюкзак.

 

Пока ты раздумываешь, как мог бродить тут добрых полчаса и никого не заметить, сзади раздаётся лёгкий шелест листвы и, обернувшись, ты удивлённо смотришь на ненавистного тебе Кима Джеджуна с поллитровой банкой в руках. На нём шорты цвета хаки и голубая майка, на его запястьях браслеты из пырея и ромашек, а в волосах зацепившаяся паутинка.

 

— Шим, — улыбаясь, говорит он и подходит ближе.

 

— Пикник, — отвечаешь ты и тут же понимаешь, что он совсем не спрашивал, почему ты тут.

 

Джеджун улыбается, и ты на миг не видишь в нём выскочку с параллельного курса.

 

— Жуки, — говорит он в тон тебе и протягивает банку.

 

На дне её сидит маленький красный жук с чёрной головкой, чем-то напоминающий божью коровку, только без пятен.

 

— Нам задавали жуков? — спрашиваешь ты, пытаясь вспомнить, не было ли такого задания по биологии.

 

— Нет-нет, — смеётся он, — это я их люблю, ну, коллекционирую, то есть.

 

— О…

 

Ты тут же представляешь себе стены квартиры Джеджуна, увешанные стеклянными рамками, под которыми в рядочек выстроены трупики нанизанных на иголки жуков и маленькие, пожелтевшие от времени бумажки со сложными названиями на латинском.

 

Джеджун тем временем приседает на корточки и, устроив свою банку на плоском камне, достаёт из рюкзака фотоаппарат.

 

— О… — ещё раз повторяешь ты.

 

Настроив камеру, явно не слишком умело, Джеджун аккуратно откручивает крышку и, приткнув объектив к самому горлышку, сосредоточенно фотографирует.

 

Ты присаживаешься рядом, с любопытством наблюдая за процессом. Жук с самого дна переместился на стенку и уверенно карабкается вверх по скользкой поверхности.

 

Джеджун успевает сделать всего несколько снимков, когда, пока он в очередной раз подкручивает резкость, жук проворно выбирается из заточения и с лёгким жужжанием улетает.

 

— Ой, — вздыхает Джеджун, но тебе кажется, что он совсем не выглядит разочарованным. — У меня уже такой есть, — поймав твой взгляд, поясняет он.

 

— И много у тебя их? — скорее для поддержания темы, чем из любопытства, спрашиваешь ты.

 

— Нет, штук пятьдесят. Я только недавно стал их фотографировать, раньше камеры не было.

 

— Всё впереди, — философски говоришь ты и зачем-то садишься рядом.

 

Тут дует ветерок, ероша волосы и обдувая вспотевшую спину. Джеджун молчит, задумчиво жуя краешек колоска. Он улыбается самыми кончиками губ, щурит глаза, морщит нос, подставляет солнцу щёки…

 

— Хочешь половить жуков вместе со мной? — предлагает он через какое-то время, протягивая тебе бутылочку воды.

 

И ты неожиданно для себя киваешь.

 

Там, на другом конце поля, где кусты красной смородины, берёзы, дубы и осины — твои друзья, твоя девушка, шашлыки и горячая печёная картошка. Но ты, улыбаясь от уха до уха, ныряешь в глубокие заросли травы вслед за смеющимся Джеджуном из класса по биологии, которого ты вот уже год как ненавидишь. В твоих руках банка из-под облепихового варенья, а на запястье браслет из пырея и васильков.

 

 

**Тринадцать.**

 

В полдень небо заволакивает тучами, и уже сложно представить, что утро было солнечным, а рассвет…

 

Несколько часов ты мечешься по своей квартире, то хватаясь за телефон, то откидывая его на диван. Ты никогда ещё не был в таком смятении.

 

Зачем, зачем ты сбежал?

 

Что же случилось между вами этой ночью?

 

Перебирая воспоминания как крупицы, ты пытаешься найти правильный ответ, пытаешься нащупать в себе правду, вспомнить, с чего всё началось, не испугаться.

 

Он…

 

Он всегда был чем-то особенным, твоим секретом, тайным желанием. Тем, кто заглядывал в тебя чуть глубже, тем ты позволял. Его прикосновения, улыбки, слова — мурашки по позвоночнику...

 

…но

 

К пяти вечера ты сходишь с ума, теряешь рассудок, желая только одного, желая...

 

Просматривая сайт университета, в котором он по средам читает лекции по биологии, ты, наконец, находишь время, номер аудитории, адрес.

 

Асфальт промок, в лужах утопают капли. Ты так боишься опоздать, боишься запутаться в перекрёстках, боишься, что пара закончится раньше, боишься, что всё же встретишься с ним.

 

Ты всё решил, другого варианта быть просто не может, и Джеджун, он согласится с тобой, он всегда был тем, кто тебя понимал, тем, кто тебя знал.

 

Уже возле здания ты понимаешь, что не сможешь заставить себя войти, а ещё — что забыл зонт дома. Куртка совсем промокла, с чёлки капает дождевая вода.

 

Успел?

 

Опоздал?

 

Вглядываешься через стеклянные двери в холл, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть.

 

Двери открываются, и поток студентов с зонтами и без устремляется мимо тебя к метро, к трамваю и автобусам. Дышать вдруг становится сложно, а в груди так тесно бьётся сердце.

 

Тебе бы хотелось, чтобы он появился незаметно, чтобы ты отвернулся на миг, а в следующую секунду Джеджун стоял перед тобой, улыбаясь той мягкой хитрой улыбкой, которую ты так любишь. Но его всё нет и нет, и ты, не в силах отвернуться даже на секунду, задерживаешь дыхание, дрожа от холода.

 

Ты конечно же видишь, когда он появляется из-за дальнего угла, видишь, как он забирает своё пальто из гардероба и как останавливается на миг, заметив тебя.

 

Он автоматически кивает нескольким студентам, которые прощаются с ним, желая хорошего вечера, и идёт к тебе.

 

У него тоже нет зонтика, и пока вы в тишине проходите вместе несколько кварталов, его чёлка успевает намокнуть, а очки покрыться капельками.

 

— Мин… —говорит он так тихо, что ты почти уверен: это дождь, — мы…

 

Ты тянешь его за запястье в ближайший переулок, к задней двери соседнего кафе и пожарным лестницам зданий.

 

Нехотя отпуская, сопротивляясь желанию обнять, ты отступаешь назад и вглядываешься в его лицо. Он усталый и печальный.

 

— Вчера... — начинаешь ты, — то, что было вчера…

 

— Я всё понимаю, — перебивает тебя Джеджун, — всё понимаю. Нам обоим это не нужно. У меня есть девушка, и у тебя, я знаю, тоже есть.

 

Он смотрит тебе в глаза — ожидая ответа, ища что-то.

 

Но ты, стараясь научиться дышать заново, стараясь заставить сердце биться, лишь киваешь, закрыв глаза.

 

Когда ты их открываешь, Джеджун кажется опустошённым и чужим.

 

— Не нужно… — бормочет он и проходит мимо тебя. Мимо намокших деревянных ящиков, мимо закрытой двери — за поворот, в толпу спешащих по домам людей.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Через часы ты думаешь, что должен был окликнуть его.

 

Через дни думаешь, что должен был ударить и, пока он приходил бы в себя, объяснить, что вы должны, должны попробовать.

 

Через недели думаешь, что должен был поцеловать так же грубо, как и той ночью, которая тогда была всего в нескольких часах от вас…

 

Но даже через месяцы ты не звонишь ему, не ищешь, куда он переехал, не узнаёшь, с кем живёт.

 

Через годы ты убеждаешь себя, что так и должно быть. Что тебе оно — не нужно.

 


End file.
